Fix What's Broken
by Chellelove
Summary: Lindsay loves Danny but he broke her heart, and Danny still wan't Lindsay but can he win her back before it's to late
1. Prologue

**Fix What's Broken**

**Summary: Lindsay loves Danny but he broke her heart, and Danny still want's Lindsay but can he win her back before he loses her forever.**

**I don't have a beta for this story (I'm looking if anyone wants to be the beta), and I am using wordpad so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own CSI New York.**

Prologue

Lindsay's POV

I'm Pregnant. I didn't want to believe it at first, but there are five pregnancy test's on the counter in front of me telling me that it's true. I'm not ready to be a mom right now, I'm not married, and Danny won't even talk to me anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do.

I still love Danny, and ever since moving to New York everytime I think about having children he's the father, but since Ruben's death he has changed. I have tried giving him space, but I can't take anymore of this, sometimes I think he has forgotten that I'm his girlfriend.

I may not have planned on having a child so early in life, but I know what I have to do. I will keep this baby. I may not know how to be a mom but I will get through this, even if Danny won't help me.

I walk to my bedroom and grab a coat before walking into the living room to grab my key's so that I can leave my apartment. I need to know now if I'm wasting my time with Danny Messer, I may love him but right now the baby I'm carring is the most important thing in my life.

After a long ride on the subway I finally get to Danny's apartment, I haven't been here since before Ruben died and I am scared of what is about to happen, but I refuse to sit on the sidelines any longer. Gathering up my courage I take the elevator to Danny's floor and wait for the steel doors to open, but when they do what's left of my heart breaks.

There is Danny and Ruben's mother Rikki kissing outside of her apartment door. I should have know this would happen, he's been so distant lately, and even though I want to be angry, I don't have it in me right now, so I leave before they can see me.

After I run from Danny's apartment I walk around with no destination in mind, while I think about my baby, and Danny and I realize what I must do. I can't rely on Danny anymore, next time I see him I will breakup with him, and I will keep my baby. I don't care what any one else thinks I will make this work, and I know that if I'm going to do this then I need to have someone in my cornor, so I take out my phone make a call, before going to talk to Mac.

**I hope you enjoy. Please Revies**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank Katie, Miny23, brendanakai, afrozenheart412, Red Writer and all my readers.**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I didn't plan on taking such a long hiatus but I wanted some time to decide what I wanted to do about my stories, I got sick, and I had to deal with some drama. I've decided that I may eventully rewrite my first three stories, but I now have beta's for most of my stories so I will leave them be.**

**Sadly I don't have a beta for this story (I'm looking if anyones interested), and I am using wordpad and with my bad grammar and spelling there will probally be mistakes, I'm sorry about that.**

**In this story the NY crime lab had an opening for a new CSI, and Adam took it for a while, but he went back to his old job. Also this story doesn't follow the story line of the show.**

**I don't own CSI NY, or any of the other CSI's, I wish I did, then I'd be rich.**

Chapter One

Lindsay's POV

"Mac", I said as I knocked on his door getting his attention, "I need to talk to you". "Come in Lindsay", Mac said as I sat down on the chair across from him, "What do you need". "I Know you've been looking for a new CSI and I think I know someone who will be perfect for the job", I said, "she was my partner in Montana, and she's interested in the job".

"Before I even consider her for the job I need to know that she will fit in here", Mac said looking at me, "what's her name". "Bethany Monroe", I answered as he started to look her up on his computer, "she's a good CSI, but her detective skills are better than her science". "Her resume looks good", Mac said looking from the computer to me, "if I remember correctly I considered hiring her after Aidan left. I think she would do great here, but I must ask how do you know her".

"She's my cousin", I answered truthfully, "but my parents raised her and her brother, and she's my best friend. We've always worked well together, we were the best partners in Montana". "Why do you want her to come here", Mac asked. "I'm pregnant", I answered, "and the father betrayed me, and I don't think he'll want to be apart of the babys life. The team is great, and I know that they will support me, but I don't expect any of you to be anything more that aunt and uncles".

"I am practically alone here", I continued meeting Mac's gaze, "I refuse to leave New York and this lab, I would only be running from my problems, and I wasn't raised that way. I called Bethany and told her everthing, she misses me and would be glad to come to New York and work for the lab, she want's to help me as much as she can".

"Is she sure she wants to do this", Mac asked. "Yes she is", I answered, "We're like sisters, and if there was something wrong with her I'd drop everything to be by her side, and she'd do the same for me. Bethany said that Montana's not the same without me, and she doesn't think I'll be able to handle this alone, so she's determined to come here and help me".

"What happened", Mac asked. "Mac I can't", I whispered begging him not to ask, I may be angry at Danny but I don't want our friends taking sides. "Yes you can", Mac said, "I know that your pregnant with Danny's child, and if I'm correct he's done something to hurt you. I care about you Lindsay, and I have no problem hiring Bethany, but I want to be here to help protect you also, and I can't do that if I don't know what going on".

"I saw him kissing Rikki Sandoval", I said noticing that what I said shocked Mac, "he's been distant since Ruben's death, but I didn't know that he was cheating on me until I saw him with her tonight". "I'll call Bethany's boss and tell him that I'm giving her that job", Mac said looking at me sadly, "go home and get some sleeping Lindsay, I'm giving you tomorrow off that way you can call Bethany . Are you going to tell anyone else what has happened".

"No", I said getting up and walking to the door, "I'm not ready for anyone other than you and Bethany knowing about the baby". "I understand", Mac said, "I'll put Bethany with you on your cases, just tell me when your ready to tell everyone". "Thanks Mac", I said smiling at him before leaving. I walked home, it wasn't that far, and I needed some time to get my thoughts together before I got home. I had a lot to take care of now, and sadly I don't think I'm ready for this baby.

**I hope you enjoyed. Then next chapter will be from Danny's POV. Please Review**

**Amanda**


End file.
